


Lefou Loves Stanley

by StanleyIsMyQueen



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M, Other, StanFou, but it focusses on Stanley and Lefou, it's a mix of everything I guess, kind of angst, kind of fluff, maybe even smut? idk, my first fanfiction, possible Belle/Adam later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanleyIsMyQueen/pseuds/StanleyIsMyQueen
Summary: When one meets anotherIn sunshine, they collideHeaven's gift in front of themLike the ocean and it's tide----Does this even make sense? idk I don't write poems





	1. Prologue

_**Imagine.** _

 

_**A world where people are forced to hide themselves. Where people are being left alone, out in the cold, with no hope to ever escape the hell which they are forced to live in. Where people have no place left to go, because if they don't listen, they will be tortured, or even killed. Where all that someone can do, is just stand in the back and listen to stuff that doesn't even remotely make sense, to stuff that's just horrible and wrong.** _

 

_**People tell you life is all about finding yourself, they tell you that you just have to be who you are.** _

 

_**But what if you can't? What if you need to keep yourself hidden away from the world, to ever even have a chance at living? What if you have to stay inside, trying not to let yourself be seen by outsiders, just for a chance to be alive?** _

_**Is that even living?** _

 

_**I am going to tell you a story where all of this is actually happening. The story of two boys, living in the 18th century. The story of romance, hate, betrayal, torture and even death. It's a story that has to be told, because it's as relevant as ever today. People forget that these things actually happened, and that is not okay. All stories are relevant. All stories need to be told and remembered.** _

 

_**So sit down, and enjoy this story.** _

_**As it's a story about love.** _

_**The best kind of love...** _


	2. Where It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one meets another  
> In sunshine, they collide  
> Heaven's gift in front of them  
> Like the ocean and it's tide
> 
> \----
> 
> Does this even make sense? idk I don't write poems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Contains violence.

_Villeneuve. March 22nd, 1748._

 

It was a quiet afternoon in the small village. Children were playing, adults were talking and life was calm and nice. The village was filled with all sorts of people. Small, tall, big, small... There was lots of diversity, and that's what made Villeneuve stand out from other villages in France. Everyone was kind to one another, and there was minimal to no rivalry. Or at least, that's what you'd think.

A small, 13 year old boy wandered through the village, planning to buy a nice bouquet for his _maman._

"Bonjour, petit homme! What might it be today?" The flowerman was always so incredibly nice to him. With a bright smile on his face, he'd welcome little Étienne every time he was spotted. He's been a father figure to him, seeing as his real  _père_ doesn't make him feel wanted at all. He can't recall a time where his papa had a smile on his face when he saw him. And all he wants, is to just feel like he is loved by a father. Even if it's just for a second. But he doesn't wanna think about his père right now. He's brought so much trouble into his life already.

"Bonjour, monsieur! Do you, by any chance, still have those lilacs that my maman loves so much?" he asked.

The flowerman smiled, again. "You are in luck, Étienne. I happen to have one more bouquet left. It's the last one!" He disappeared for a minute, leaving Étienne to admire his surroundings. Small children playing tag around the fountain, elders walking hand in hand, and one boy picking flowers in a park, far in the distance. He picked a small one, and put it in his hair, which caused Étienne to giggle. _He looks pretty like that,_ he thought.

His thoughts were soon interrupted, as the flowerman returned with a beautiful bouquet of purple Persian lilacs. They had a wonderful, shiny glow, as golden sunrays shone upon them. "Perfect!" said the little boy. "How much are they?"

The man thought for a second, before smiling down on the boy. "You know what? You can have them _gratuitement!_ "

"Wow!" Étienne's face lit up. "Merci beaucoup, monsieur! My mother will absolutely love these." he said. His mother always loved lilacs. She is a painter, and lilacs are one of her favorite things to paint. Whether it was a lilac tree, or simply justa bouquet in a vase, she loved painting the small petals and leaves. There's a painting in their home of baby Étienne, surrounded by lilacs and tulips, which is to this day still his favorite painting she'd made to this day.

Oh how Étienne loves his mom. She had always been there for him. Always. When there were bullies, when he accidentally dropped and broke something, when he wanted to be different than all the others, and definitely when his father was angry at him. _If I could even call him that,_ he always says. Because if he's truly honest, he's never really had a dad. That man never cared a single bit about him. He knows that, and so does his mother. So he can not understand why she stays with him. Why she doesn't just leave him. She deserves so much better than this.

He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't pay much attention to what was happening in front him. He suddently bumped into someone, and they both fell to the ground, After a few seconds passed, he heard a small voice. 

"Oh, mon dieu! I am so, so sorry. Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

Étienne didn't recognize the voice. It was a young boy, he guessed around the same age as him. When he looked up, he saw the boy he saw in the park about a few minutes earlier. He didn't have the flowers in his hair anymore. The boy held out a hand, and Étienne hesitated for a second, before grabbing it and allowing himself to be pulled up by the other boy.

"I-I am okay. I'm sorry, I-I didn't really- I didn't really pay attention either." he kind of stumbled upon his words. He didn't talk to kids of his own age much, seeing as he has been bullied since he was 10, mostly for his last name and weight, which he always found silly and simply useless. And he started to trust children of his age less and less, avoiding to be bullied as much as he could. Yet, this kid seemed... nice?

"Are you sure you're okay? If you want, I could get you something nice to make it up to you." the boy said.

"N-no, it's okay, really. I feel f-fine." Étienne responded, trying his best to sound as confident as possible.

The boy gave him a smile, which made him feel strangely warm inside. He reach out his hand again, which made Lefou flinch a little. "I'm Stanley Loizon. Nice to meet you!" he said.

Étienne looked him in the eyes, before reaching out and shaking his hand. _He is different_ , he thought. _He won't bully me, he will be my friend!_ And that thought made him insanely happy. He instantly became more open and inviting.

"My name is Étienne Lefou." he said. Oh, how he hates that last name. And the stupid man that forced him to have that name.

It was silent for a moment, and for a split second, Étienne's confidence started to diminish for a second. _Oh no,_ he thought. _Here it comes. Here's where he's gonna bully me. "Haha, what a stupid last name. What a loser."..._ but to his surprise, that moment never came.

"Well, Étienne. It's very nice to meet you. Would you like to play a game?" he asked, and Étienne was never so excited as he was in that moment. He finally had someone to play with, for the first time in forever.

"Ofcourse I would! I'll give these flowers to my maman, and I will be right back!" Étienne said excitingly. Stanley gave a nod, and he ran home as fast as he could. Flowers held tightly in his right hand. Luckily, his house was only one block away.

He carefully opened the door, which to his surprise was unlocked. He carefully walked in, and he heard noise. Specifically, a man screaming, and a woman crying. This has never happened before... _Or has it?_ He heard the voices coming closer, and he quickly and silently ran behind the curtain. When they came into the room, Étienne saw something that he forever wishes he had never seen, or at least could've prevented. Even though he never could have. It was his "father", holding a firm grasp on his maman's arm, screaming things in French he couldn't 100% make out, but he knew it was trouble. _How long has this been going on?_ he thought. He hid behind the curtains, and he heard a slap, and a scream from his mother. He had never been so scared in his life. Tears started streaming down his face. Scared for the life of his maman, and his own as soon as he had been discovered.

It got silent for a moment, and as soon as he thought it might have been over, the curtains were pulled back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH YES HERE IS A CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAH *lightning and evil laughter*
> 
> Hope you kind of enjoyed it, I guess? Once again, this is my very first fanfiction in a LONG while. So yeah, haha.
> 
> (Also, hope y'all noticed the Frozen reference because how could I not, haha. :D)
> 
> The next chapter will most likely be longer haha.  
> So see you next time! :D


	3. What To Do Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND MENTION OF RAPE. I AM SO SO SORRY. I DID NOT EXPECT THIS TO BE AN ANGST FEST. FLUFFY AND HAPPY STUFF WILL COME SOON I PROMISE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Alexis Loizon, the actor that plays Stanley, liked the poster I made for this fanfiction on Twitter. It's honestly the best thing ever. So there is a 1% chance that he might be reading this???  
> So Alexis, if you're reading this. I love you. Je t'aime! You are amazing, and everything you do is just so awesome. Thank you for existing. :D  
> So yes, everyone enjoy this chapter. (well not really because it goT SO ANGSTY I'M SORRY!  
> (This was the second time I had to post it, because I misclicked once and it didn't freaking save as a DRAFT. D:)

_Villeneuve. April 15th, 1748._

 

 

Étienne was wandering through town. It's been a few days since _that night_ has happened. He honestly has never been so scared in his life as he was that exact moment. There was so much going on that he never knew was going on. And his 'father'... The hate, the anger, the... _No, Étienne._ His thoughts stopped him from going any further. _Don't even think about what happened that night._ Because, unfortunately, life goes on even after all bad things happen to you.

But luckily, life won't be so bad when you have friends to surround yourself with.

That's right. Friends. _Stanley!_ He had taken a big liking for this boy. They've played a lot since they first met. Stanley has begun to be a big part of Étienne's life, him becoming a source of peace and love to him. He was his best friend.

He didn't have to look far after his thoughts ended, because not much futher away from him he could spot the other boy. He had his hair in the prettiest braid, and wearing the most adorable suit. It matched the dresses of his little triplet sisters, who he could spot him playing.... tag with? The four of them always matched clothing. He wasn't sure whether it was his mom's idea, their idea or if it was purely unintentional. But either way, it looked beautiful.

"Tag, you're it." said Paulette, tagging Laurette and quickly running over to Claudette and Stanley who were seen hiding behind a tree. Étienne can't help but admire them. They look so calm and happy. No single care in the world. He also couldn't help but notice how identical those three girls looked. He also thought about what a mess it would've been to separate them. They must've been called eachother's names at least a million times. He giggled a bit at that thought, and walked up to them.

Stanley was tagged short after, but stopped running when he noticed Étienne. "Bonjour, Étienne!" he yelled, walking over to him. The Tripples (which is the nickname they've been given by Stanley, Etienne loves it.) stared at him in confusion, before seeing the boy and running over. "ÉTIENNEEEE!" they screamed in unison. They tackled him in a bear hug, and Étienne can't help but feel warm inside. He always liked the girls, _just not in that way. God, no._

Stanley rushed over and also gave Étienne a small hug. "I'm so glad to see you again. Want to join us in a game of Tag?" he said, enthusiastically. Étienne gave a small smile, but shook his head. "I was actually hoping that I could talk to you." Stanley noticed the small, silent tone in his voice, and he knew this could not have been good. "Oh, okay. Girls, you can play without us. I'll be back soon." The Tripples nodded, and went on with their game, giggling as they ran away.

 Stanley led them to a quiet and calm place in the park. A place where little to no people ever come, so they had the right amount of privacy they needed for Étienne to tell his story. They sat down on a small wooden bench. As nervous as Étienne was, Stanley made him feel calm and safe. And that's all that he needed to tell the story. He looked at Stanley, who had his arm around Étienne's shoulder, and who was looking at him as patiently as ever, with a reassuring smile that said 'You're going to be okay.'. And for a second, he believed that.

Étienne took a deep breath, and started to tell his story. "It happened right after we met..."

 

* * *

 

_Lefou's home. March 22nd, 1748._

 

_He carefully opened the door, which to his surprise was unlocked. He carefully walked in, and he heard noise. Specifically, a man screaming, and a woman crying. This has never happened before... Or has it? He heard the voices coming closer, and he quickly and silently ran behind the curtain. When they came into the room, Étienne saw something that he forever wishes he had never seen, or at least could've prevented. Even though he never could have. It was his "father", holding a firm grasp on his maman's arm, screaming things in French he couldn't 100% make out, but he knew it was trouble. How long has this been going on? he thought. He hid behind the curtains, and he heard a slap, and a scream from his mother. He had never been so scared in his life. Tears started streaming down his face. Scared for the life of his maman, and his own as soon as he had been discovered._

_It got silent for a moment, and as soon as he thought it might have been over, the curtains were pulled back..._

_"And exactly WHAT do you think you're doing, Lefou?" his 'father' yelled at him. He never called Étienne_ _by his first name. He thought he was 'unworthy of it'. He grabbed Étienne's collar and pulled him from behind the curtains._

_Étienne was in utter shock, he was so scared he did not know what to say. "I---I... I'm s-sorry I didn't... I d-didn't mean to..."_

_"You didn't mean to WHAT?! Eavesdrop on a private conversation? Then what were you doing behind this curtain, huh?" I was silent for a second, and after Étienne didn't answer the question he gained a huge slap in his face. "HUH?" his father yelled. But he got pulled back by his maman, who was now crying even louder. "Please, don't do this. Please don't get him into this. This is between us."_

_His father let him go as he turned around, and Étienne dropped to the floor, hitting his head on the side of the couch as he fell. "How dare you tell me what I can and can not do. This is MY household. You married ME. YOU belong to ME. And so does this fool, unfortunately. I can do to him and you whatever I want. And you," he grabbed his maman's wrist. "You can't do anything to stop me." he said in a soft voice, and the creepiest smile someone could ever have._

_Étienne had enough of this. He was not going to let his maman be treated like this. She deserved so much better than this... this beast! So he did what his conscience told him to do, and he grabbed a plant pot. "Hey!" he yelled. And as soon as his father turned around, he hit him in the head with it. As his father crushed to the ground, screaming in pain, he screamed. "Maman, run! I got this! Go!" but she stayed there. "Non, non Étienne! You must run now. You need to save yourself." He kept saying no, he didn't want to leave her here. But just as she almost convinced him to run, the father stood up again, now glaring at Étienne. "You... you idiot little boy." He took a step towards Étienne. "You don't know how to stop, now do you." He took another step. "Looks like you need to be learned a lesson." Étienne was now sitting on a couch, scared to death, not knowing where to go. This is it, he thought. This is where it all ends._

_But as soon as his father took another step, he was once again held back by his maman, who was now hitting him herself. Slapping his arms and back, and punching his shoulders and arms. And that took his father over the edge. He turned around, and hit her one time very hard in the face. She fell to the floor, blood quickly covering her face. She was unconscious. Étienne was now fully crying, tears streaming down his face as he screamed 'maman' several times. He had no one to protect him now._

_"Alright. Do it. Kill me." he said. "Do it quickly."_

_But his father just laughed at that. "Kill you? Lefou, I have no intention to kill you..." he said, taking yet another step closer, so he was now hovering above him. Étienne was more confused than ever. If he didn't want to kill me, then what..._

_His thoughts were interrupted by two strong hands gripping his shoulders hard and turning him around, before pushing him onto the couch again. "Like I said... you need to be taught an important lesson..."  he heard. "And if you ever tell this to ANYONE, I WILL find you, and I WILL kill you..."_

 

* * *

 

 

After that night, his 'father' never returned home. All of his stuff was gone, and Étienne and his maman couldn't help but be scared. They had the feeling  he could be back any day, and if he did things were going to get even worse. They just held each other closer than ever for the next few days, enjoying what they could of eachother.

Knowing he could never tell that last part to anyone, he stopped there. Tears were now streaming down his face. He did NOT want to think about what happened afterwards. Not now, not ever. Stanley sobbed himself as well, wrapping both arms around Étienneand holding him as close as possible. "I am not letting anyone touch you again. You did not deserve this. He's a monster." Stanley said. He pulled back the slightest bit just so he could be able to look into Étienne's eyes. "I could ask my mother if you could stay with us. We still have a spare room left." he said with the smallest smile.

Étiennelooked up at him. "Y-you would do that? F-for me?" he whispered in between sobs. No one has ever been this nice to him before.

"I would do anything for you. I care about you a lot." Stanley whispered back, pulling him back into a tight, comforting embrace. And Étienne finally felt a bit at peace. He did have someone that looked after him. Someone that cared about him. So after they dried their tears, they went to Stanley's mother and she loved the idea. Apparently, she and Étienne's maman were close friends when they were younger. When he told his maman, she was more than delighted to hear the news. He could use a few days away from this place, that just reminded him of everything that they might've done wrong. On one hand, she never wished she'd married that beast, but on the other hand, if she didn't she would've never had Étienne. The best thing that ever happened to her.

They quickly moved his stuff into his temporary residence. Étienne's maman told him to go play with Stanley and the three Tripples, and he could immediately know why. As he was playing, he saw his maman through the window, crying and hugging Stanley's mother, and he couldn't have been more proud of her. At least she knows herself that she deserves better.

As the night comes closer, the kids grow more tired and decide to go to bed. First are the three Tripplets, after doing their 'going to bed-ritual' that they made up a while ago, they were all good to go to dreamland. Up next was Stanley. He decided to give Étienne one last hug, before returning to his room. And soon after, Étienne was feeling a bit sleepy himself, too. His life was starting to look good again. He has his maman, his friends... and his Stanley...

_Wait, his Stanley?_

These feelings are definitely new to Étienne.

_Ah, I might just be tired._ he thought...

He THOUGHT...

 

* * *

 

 

He was running through a big field, filled with the most beautiful flowers. It honestly felt like he was flying, with the speed he was running. "Look, maman, I'm almost flying!" he exclaimed happily." He saw her about 30 feet away from him, smiling happily as she picked some flowers of the ground. The sun was shining, and his maman was wearing the prettiest dress he believes he's ever seen.

But that's where he saw some kind of shadow creeping up behind her. "Maman, look out! Behind you!" he screamed but she didn't hear. As the figure came closer and closer, the sky got darker, and everything seemed to melt away. His maman was still smiling bright at him, and he decided to just run towards her. But the more he ran, the further away he got. He could not get close to her.

Everything got darker and darker, and that's where the figure got a hold on his maman, and he heard a screech as she was pulled into a dark hole in the ground.

Everything went dark.

He screamed as loud as he could, yelling for help, but no one could hear him. He couldn't even hear himself.

He was all alone.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up, finally hearing himself scream. It didn't take long before Stanley stormed in his room and rushed over to his bed. "It's alright, it's okay, I'm here." Étienne looked up to see Stanley, and started to calm down a bit, before bursting into tears. "Oh, Stanley. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to wake y-" "Don't be. I couldn't sleep. Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Stanley interrupted, moving his hand to Étienne's cheek to wipe his tears away. "Do you want to tell me about it? I'd be happy to listen."

After Étienne calmed down a bit, he told Stanley his dream. "It was so scary. No one was there. I felt so alone..." he said, looking down on the ground, feeling kind of embarrassed. Stanley sat a bit closer to Étienne. "Well, that's when you know it was a nightmare." Étienne looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Stanley sat before Étienne, holding his hands. It made Étienne blush a little. "you know you're not alone, right? You know you'll always have me. No matter what!"

Étienne looked at Stanley, full of wonder and hope. It's true. _He's there for me. He's always there._ "I do now."

They looked into each other's eyes, and both of them felt something they wish they could feel forever. They felt _at home._ Stanley once again reached his hand up to Étienne's cheek, and Étienne reached his own hand to Stanley's. _What is happening, why is this happening, oh it's happening_... They got closer, and closer, and closer...

And then someone opened the door behind them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR TO GOD, ALL OF THIS JUST HAPPENED. It got SO FREAKING ANGSTY. I am so so so sorry. Oh my god.  
> Soooo, I see y'all next week. Posting once every Monday. So look forward to that. ;)
> 
> FOR NOW, BONJOUR, BONSOIR AND A BIG CROISSANT TO YOU! :D


	4. Something Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to write this twice... again...  
> I wish it saved automatically oh my god.
> 
> So yes, to make up for all the angst in the last chapter, hope you enjoy the fluff in this one!!!  
> YAY FOR FLUFF!
> 
> (Also, in this fic, Stanley's last name is Giraud. Thought of it as a pretty name. :D)

_"Well," Stanley sat before Étienne, holding his hands. It made Étienne blush a little. "you know you're not alone, right? You know you'll always have me. No matter what!"_

_Étienne looked at Stanley, full of wonder and hope. It's true. He's there for me. He's always there. "I do now."_

_They looked into each other's eyes, and both of them felt something they wish they could feel forever. They felt at home. Stanley once again reached his hand up to Étienne's cheek, and Étienne reached his own hand to Stanley's. What is happening, why is this happening, oh it's happening... They got closer, and closer, and closer..._

_And then someone opened the door behind them._

 

* * *

 

  _The Giraud residence, April 15th, 1748_

 

 

 

 "Oh dear, what happened? I heard someone screaming." It was Stanley's mother. Stanley and Étienne immediately moved away from eachother, and stared at her, neither of them daring to move.

Stanley's mother was always so nice to Étienne and his maman. She was always there to listen to their problems, to help with food if they were short on money, to just comfort them in times of need... She was always there for them. He can only think about good things to say about her. Stanley is lucky to have such a wonderful person in his life.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

 "O-oh, madame Giraud. I--I am so sorry I woke you up. It's- It's okay. Just had a nightmare." Étienne stuttered, surprised words were even coming out of his mouth.

Stanley's mother gave him a small smile. "Oh, Étienne. How many times do I have to tell you? You can call me Catherine." She walked over to them, and sat next to Stanley, running her fingers through his hair.

Étienne smiled. "I'm sorry, mada-- I mean, Catherine." _Nailed it!_

She turned her attention towards Stanley. "I am so glad you went to Étienne as soon as possible. I am so proud of you, my son." she told him. He looked at her, still processing what was about to happen, had she not entered the room. He smiled softly at her. "Thank you, maman."

She got up and walked to the door. "I hope your dreams will improve, Étienne. Good night to both of you." she said, walking out the door. "Good night!" the boys said in unison.

As she closed the door, both boys stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to say, yet both knowing what they want to say.

 "So, err-..." Stanley said after a while. "...I hope you will sleep better, now. I'm getting pretty tired myself." he laughed.

Étienne smiled, crawling into his bed. "I'm sure I will. Thank you, Stanley." he said.

Stanley left the room after they both exchanged _'good night'_ s, and Étienne finally felt like he was able to sleep, for the first time in a long time. He stayed up a bit after their talk, just thinking. Not about his nightmare, but about what was about to happen, had Stanley's mother Catherine not walked into the room.

After a while, he got sleepy and decided to call it a day. He had no more nightmares that night, only beautiful dreams he wishes he could live in forever.

 

* * *

 

 

_Villeneuve Park, April 16th, 1748._

 

 

 It was a sunny Saturday morning, which could only mean one thing to children; fun times at the park!

Usually, on days like these, kids take their father, their mother or maybe even both to the park to have some fun. Kids can be seen playing ball, playing tag with their parents or their friends, they can be seen talking to one another, and just being happy. These are the kind of days that just make you forget about all the bad things that might be happening in the world. Even if it's just for a second.

Étienne, unfortunately, arrived a bit later than usual in the park, having overslept. He would say that his "d _reams were too good"_ , but let's be honest.

He looked around in the park, and it was such a beautiful sight. All kinds of children playing with one another, parents talking and everyone just generally having a good time. He looked a bit further, and he noticed the Tripplets. They looked so beautiful, in their matching dresses. Yet, they all had different colored details to the dress. _That's one way of keeping them apart,_ Étienne thought. They were plucking beautiful flowers and turning them into flower... hats? No, they didn't look like hats. More like crowns. Étienne thought that was very creative.

Next to them, he saw Stanley playing with swords. _Probably 'Pirate'._ He was with two other kids he hasn't met before. They looked a bit older than them. Maybe about two or three years older. One of the boys was already growing a bit of a beard, and the other looked... confused? He looked like he had no idea what he was doing there. _But then again, don't we all?_ Étienne laughed to himself, and decided to walk over to them.

"Hey Stanley!" he yelled, grabbing Stanley's attention. When Stanley saw him, a big bright smile grew on his face. "Ah, Étienne! Good morning! I take it you slept well?" he said, walking over to Étienne, giving him a big hug.

"Who are those boys? I don't believe I've met them yet." Étienne asked, confused. Stanley laughed. "Oh yeah. Those two. Our parents are good friends, and the three of us kind of bonded, haha." Stanley laughed. "They moved back to England a few years ago, and we've been keeping in touch by mail. I never thought I'd see them again, but apparently they moved back a few days ago. It's great, you'll love them!"

He looked behind him, and motioned the two boys to come closer. The one with the beard walked towards them first. "Bonjour! My name is Tom. Great to meet you." He had a British accent that Étienne found quite funny. Étienne shook Tom's hand. "Nice to meet you, too." Stanley always has such nice friends. It makes him wonder why he'd ever choose him to be one.

The other boy just realized Tom left to see Stanley and Étienne, and quickly hurried over to join the three boys. _A daydreamer, I guess. I already like him._  "Oh, hello there!" He also had a British accent, yet a bit different. Welsh, perhaps. He held out his hand. "The name's Dick. And no, that's not a joke." he added, as Tom giggled behind him. Étienne shook his hand as well. "Nice to meet you, guys. My name is Étienne"

"Well, Étienne, would you like to play Pirate with us? We've still got a spare sword!" Tom said. Dick gave gim a confused look. "We do?" he asked. Tom facepalmed, and pulled an extra wooden sword out of his bag. "Ah, we do." All four of them laughed, and went on to play a bit. Étienne felt at peace. _Finally, a bit of fun._

 

* * *

 

 

After an hour of so of playing Pirate, playing tag and just talking and getting to know eachother, the boys were starting to get a tiny bit tired of running. Luckily, Stanley's mom-- _Catherine_ , walked outside with a plate of sandwiches. The boys hurried over to grab a sandwich. "Thank you, Catherine." Tom and Dick exclaimed, both taking two sandwiches. Stanley grabbed one, not feeling that hungry.

Étienne sat down next to Stanley, Tom and Dick on the other side of the table. They continued talking about all kinds of stuff. Mainly what would happen if they got abducted by pirates.

"I think they'd make me their captain." Tom said, smiling brightly. "I would be the greatest captain that has ever sailed the seas."

He got nudged by Dick. "Like you'd know where to even go. So yes, you're a captain. And then? What happens afterwards? You just sail the seas forever without a goal except for killing and finding money?" Stanley gave him a questioning look. "Isn't that what pirates do, Dick?" he said. Dick stayed silent for a second. "....oh..." And all four of them burst into laughter, patting eachother on the back.

Étienne got distracted by giggling behind them. It was Stanley's little sisters, making their beautiful flower crowns. _Those things are very interesting_ , Étienne thought. He decided to walk over to them and see how they were made.

"Hey, what are you girls doing?" he asked silently, causing the girls to all three look at them at the same time. _It was so creepy_. "Étienne!" Once again, at the same time. Étienne was pretty sure that if this kept going, he was going to perform an exorcism.

"We are making crowns out of beautiful flowers." Paulette said. "It's something our maman taught us. We really like doing it." The other two girls nodded.

Suddenly, Claudette had an idea. "Would you like us to make one for you? I'm sure it'll fit you just perfect!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's do it. Come on, Étienne!" Laurette and Paulette cheered him on. Étienne was so happy people actually wanted to make something for him. And how could he say no to these three beautiful, adorable faces? He sat down next to Paulette as the three of them started to craft a flowercrown together at superspeed. _Yep, definitely performing an exorcism,_ his mind joked. _No human beings can be this fast and in sync._

And before he knew it, the three girls had made the most beautiful flowercrown. It had all sorts of beautiful flowers in different colors and sizes. And it smelled _AMAZING._ Once he put it on, he felt more confident than ever.

"Awwww, you look so pretty! You are beautiful, Étienne!" The three girls hurried over to hug him tight. He returned the hug immediately, making sure not to cry at the compliments he just received. He didn't even have much time to think. because before he knew it he was being pulled along by two of the Tripples, while the other one walked over to the other table.

"Hey Stanley, look at Étienne. Doesn't he look beautiful?" he heard Paulette say. Stanley turned around, and he saw Étienne with his flowercrown. Stanley is pretty sure he had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life. The small, slightly chubby human being, with a flowercrown that complimented his look, and a slight blush on his face... Stanley has to blush himself, and he was trying his best not to faint. Of course, Dick and Tom noticed, and a big grin grew on Tom's face as he nudged the always so confused Dick, who, as expected, had no idea what was going on.

"Wow, Étienne... y-you look... you look amazing." Stanley said after a while, which made Étienne blush just a little more. "Thank you, Stanley."

 

* * *

 

 After they were done with lunch, they decided to go for a walk in the park. Dick and Tom were asked to join along, because their parents left town for another few days. They were old enough to watch over themselves as they were out of town. Stanley and Étienne walked behind everyone.

"So, how are you feeling?" Stanley asked, looking at Étienne who's mind was completely somewhere else. He nudged him the slightest bit.

"Wh-? Oh, Stanley. I'm sorry. I've been thinking about stuff lately. What was your question?"

Stanley giggled. Étienne looked adorable when he was surprised. He loves that about him. ... _Wait, what?_ "I asked how you were feeling. I don't see a sad face anymore, so I could assume that you are doing well."

"Oh... yes. I am feeling much better. I wanted to thank you and your maman again for being so nice to me, and letting me temporarily move in with you." Lefou looked down at the ground. "After everything that's happened, I really needed this."

Stanley threw his arm around Étienne, who happily wound his own arm around Stanley's waist. They walked like that for a while, telling stories and talking about dreams. They really connected somehow. It made them both feel like neither of them was alone. And that was a pretty darn good feeling. After a while, to Étienne's reluctance, Stanley pulled away and ran towards a field filled with beautiful tulips. He plucked the prettiest one, and ran back to Étienne, giving him the flower.

"Here you go." he said. Étienne took the flower, yet he was confused. "Why did you give me this?" he asked.

Stanley blushed. "Well, it made me think of you. There was an entire field filled with them, yet it was the only flower that drew my attention. It's kind of like real life, where there might be millions and millions of people out there..." His face became an even brighter shade of red. "...yet I would only ever look at you." Their eyes met, and there was that same connection they felt when Stanley comforted him after his nightmare. It felt... right.

And that's when Étienne also gained a blush on his face, smiling brightly at the flower. "It's beautiful... you're beautiful." he said silently, brushing a few strands out of Stanley's face. But then he realized; they were in public. People would not agree with this. So he quickly took Stanley's arm and the both of them hurried over to where Stanley's family and friends were walking. Luckily no one was watching...

 

* * *

 

 Stanley and Lefou were up in Stanley's room. Stanley's mom allowed them to play around a little bit before dinner. Stanley had permission to use some of the Tripplet's make-up they got from their maman, and he already had lots of ideas on what to do.

"Are you ready,  Étienne?" he almost yelled from across the room.

Étienne laughed. "Yes, I am ready. You don't have to shout, you know. We're in the same room." he said. Stanley chuckled, slowly turning around, revealing a full face of beautiful eyeshadow and lipstick. It wasn't applied 100% correctly but it still looked amazing. It gained a small applause from Étienne.

"Woo! Looking good!" he exclaimed, clapping. "You could be a princess!"

 "Do I?" Stanley made a proud pose, which made Étienne laugh a lot, and it gained more applause from the young man. Stanley sat down next to Étienne, and Étienne noticed the most beautiful braid.

"Wow," Étienne began. "did your maman braid your hair? It looks beautiful"

This made Stanley blush a little. "Well, I did it, actually. My maman taught me how to braid my hair like this. Do you really like it?" he asked, hopefully. Étienne smiled, surprised about how perfect Stanley is. He looks amazing, he's a great singer, which he learned an hour ago when they sang songs while travelling home, and he can braid hair perfectly. "I love it! Would you... would you maybe like to do my hair?"

"Oh my gosh, I would love to. Come over here." Stanley patted the space before him on the bed. Étienne did what was asked, and sat before Stanley, turning his back to him. Stanley moved his fingers slowly through Étienne's hair, massaging his skull a little. _It felt amazing._ He could feel the gentle pulling of his hair, and it calmed him. He could easily fall asleep like this, but he made sure he wouldn't. After a few minutes of comfortable silence passed, Stanley spoke up.

"Okay, done!"

Étienne walked over to the mirror, and it revealed the beautiful braid Stanley had just made. Étienne's sure his hair hasn't looked this good in years. "Wow. I can't believe it. It looks AMAZING! Thank you so much, Stanley." He looked over at Stanley, and their eyes once again met.

There was that feeling again.

Stanley felt it, too. That feeling of being safe, being happy, and feeling loved. That feeling that could be addicting to them. They both could tell the other felt it, too. And _boy,_ did it feel good. So, so good.

"We, uhh..." Stanley started after ten seconds passed. "...we never discussed this... I don't know what this is. I've never felt this way about anyone before." he said, slowly walking over to Étienne.

"Yeah, me... me neither." Étienne grabbed one of Stanley's hands. "But I want to figure it out. We've got enough time to figure it out, don't we?" he smiled.

Stanley smiled back, squeezing Étienne's hand. "Yes. Yes, we do."

This might have been the start of something big, something beautiful.

Something... _right._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluff filled chapter! Make sure to leave a comment. c:
> 
> I had some inspiration from the great happypillls on Tumblr, who's a mutual of mine, and who made the most amazing fanart of the Child!AU. Thank you, you wonderful person!


	5. - just so you know -

Hey guys.

 

I am so so so sorry for not having posted anything in two weeks.

At the moment life has just not been that amazing. I've had problems with school, with my parents, with my friends...

And I really can't focus on this fanfiction if I have all these problems to think about.

 

This is just temporary. I know my motivation and time will soon return, and this fic will be better than ever!! I'll make sure it will be because I love this fanfiction a lot and believe it or not it means a lot to me. Just at the moment I really don't feel up to writing.

I hope you guys will understand. I just need a couple of weeks.

 

I am so sorry to let you down. I feel horrible.

 

\- Alan.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, this is my very first fanfiction. I can't promise a full-blown professional masterpiece haha. But I will definitely try to make this as entertaining as possible.
> 
> it might take a while for me to upload, since I'm very busy with school but we'll see what happens. ;)


End file.
